


Do You Remember When...

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Large Breasts, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Dimitri is driven solely by his desire to kill Edelgard. Consumed entirely by it, he is a shell of his former self. Under the moonlight in the demolished cathedral, Professor reminds him of how they used to be.F/M relationship. Angst, fluff and smut. Breast fucking with large breasts. Anonymous request.





	Do You Remember When...

Dimitri huffed and tossed another stone into the pile of rubble in the cathedral. He sat on a shattered pew: it was split in half with one end leaning on a tumbled pillar, and the other was against the floor so where he sat, he was sitting at an angle. He was mulling things over in his mind. Again.

Tomorrow they would march on to the Imperial capital and finally take down Edelgard. At least, that is what he hoped. He hoped that he would be able to cut her head clean from her shoulders and hold it aloft to commit the vacant lifeless expression to his memory. The thought of it alone made his sword hand twitch and so he tossed another rock into the great rubble pile where the statue of Saint Seiros once stood.

Dimitri wasn’t foolish: he knew that during their attack, he would lose soldiers and even worse – he would lose friends. He knew that there was a possibility that Ashe, Mercedes or Annette would fall in battle. He knew that perhaps Felix, Sylvain or Ingrid could fall too. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but he knew that even Dedue could die too.

And yet, a part of him thought that it would all be worth it.

Dimitri’s lip curled thinking about that vile woman again: ever since they were little, he had thought fondly of her, even if she used to boss him around and tell him that his dancing was terrible. But it was all a façade and he had been played for a fool. A total _fool_. She had plotted her ascension to the throne before she could even comprehend what that meant, guided by her cruel uncle. In a way, he pitied her, and yet, he couldn’t think her blameless; she was an intelligent woman and she knew what she was doing and had done so for a long time. She brainwashed her fellow classmates and turned them against one another, essentially sending them all to their deaths – all for _her._

The wind howled through the open hole in the ceiling. It was dark, with only the moon and starlight glittering in through the crater, sending a silver stream across the cracked marble floor. The church had been in disarray for five long years and dust had settled across the unused pews – people preferred to stand to pray.

Dimitri drew his thick fur cloak closer over his body, shuddering in the cold. He couldn’t sleep and something about the emptiness of the Cathedral made his tortured soul feel at least a little more at ease and so he chose to spend most nights there, retreating back to his room for an hour’s rest at most before the sun rose.

Byleth’s eyes would watch over him closely: he knew that she knew he wasn’t sleeping enough and yet she didn’t say anything about it. She checked on him every day, even when he snarled and spat at her to leave him before he broke her neck. Her bright green eyes stared into his dull sunken blue one and he had to turn away from her before he started to think about her again.

When he was a student under her care, he used to think about his professor a lot. He admired her: she was so young, it seemed, and yet, wiser beyond her years. She was an exceptionally talented mercenary and deft with her sword. Her face was always calm, even during the rage of battle. Her appetite after battle was ravenous, and it made her seem at least that little bit human because sometimes, she seemed like she was something else entirely. An angel, maybe? Perhaps even a _goddess?_ Dimitri thought her beautiful enough to allow her that title.

He furrowed his brow and crushed the small marble rock in his hand. It crushed and fractured into smaller pebbles and he let the white dust seep between his fingers to the floor.

“Dimitri.”

Her voice called out to him. He barely reacted. He knew she would find him eventually. Her boots clacked against the marble floor, echoing around the prayer hall as she approached him. Her hand came to rest on his fur cloak, above his shoulder and he shuddered ever so slightly.

_“Dimitri.”_

He didn’t reply.

“You need to rest.”

“I cannot sleep.”

Byleth stared at the back of his head and came to stand before him. He stared at the leather of her boots, trying to ignore her. He was turning the remnants of the crumbled rock over in his hands still, frustrated and bitter.

“We need your strength tomorrow,” she whispered to him. Dimitri grit his teeth and rolled the rock in his palm again, squeezing it so tightly, he knew he would break it into even smaller fragments any second.

“I am strong enough already.”

“You’re not sleeping. You need to be rested. You need to be in bed.” Byleth’s voice was soft and he thought he might have detected some emotion in it. He let a snicker pass his lips.

“The more time I spend sleeping the more time I waste where I could be marching on the capital. I could have her head in my hand already if I didn’t spend so much time sleeping.”

Byleth frowned. Dimitri’s hair was greasy and unkempt, bunching in places where it looked like he had been tugging on it repeatedly. He was hunched over and she could feel his stare focused on her feet: he didn’t want to talk. He was thinking about her again, consumed by his thirst for revenge, and burning with the desire to murder Edelgard.

The rock in his hand cracked and turned to dust even further. He emptied his palm completely, dust falling to cover the head of her left boot. They stared at the soot together until finally, Byleth sighed and knelt before Dimitri. He tried to ignore staring at her muscled legs and thighs, covered by those lacy stockings he had yearned to rip off during his student years, thinking that such trivial bodily urges were unimportant now.

Byleth’s hand came to rest on Dimitri’s forearm.

“Please. We need your strength tomorrow. You _need_ to rest.”

“I cannot,” he spoke, trying to control the urge to scream at her. She didn’t deserve his anger. “I cannot rest until her head is in my hands.” He turned his palms upwards, trembling and then flexed his fingers, closing his hands so tightly if it weren’t for his armour, he knew his nails would pierce his own skin.

“I understand. I want that too; I want her to pay for what she has done. But you’re putting yourself at a disadvantage by not taking care of yourself.”

He laughed a hollow laugh. “You think I’m not good enough.”

Byleth squeezed his forearm. “I know that you’re _more_ than enough, but it’d be foolish to underestimate her. I want us all to make it out alive, especially you.”

Dimitri shook his head and ripped his arm from her gentle hold. “What’s foolish is your belief that we will all live through tomorrow,” he spat at her.

Byleth frowned harder at him and shook her head. “I won’t let anyone die. I promise you that.”

Dimitri tilted his head back with an empty laugh and stared around the monastery. The stained-glass windows were shattered, blown out with the force of the dragon’s roar from five years ago and yet, the devastating effects still remained in fragments of blue, gold and rose. “You think that no-one will die tomorrow.”

Byleth held his face in her hands, turning him to look at her forcefully. Her gaze was hard. “I _won’t_ let that happen.”

The determination in her voice startled him: this was the Byleth he remembered, the one who was full of strength and conviction who would take the battlefield by storm. Dimitri remembered how her eyes would blaze bright when she cut down her enemies and how she would seemingly tell the future and order their troops to fall back, charge or flank the enemy to achieve victory. 

He let his heavy eye slide shut.

“Dimitri. I promise you no-one will die tomorrow.”

“What about yourself?”

Byleth blinked confused.

“Can you promise me that _you_ won’t die tomorrow?”

For a moment, Dimitri regretted his words. What had caused him to say that? Their relationship was… _difficult._ Deserted by her, she suddenly reappeared in his life five years later, looking no different than the day she left him, and he found it difficult to trust her again, afraid that the moment he gave her his heart again that she would vanish once more. Byleth understood this, taking it steady to try and help Dimitri feel alive again: letting her hand linger on his just a little longer than normal, giving him a smile when he looked dejected and checking on him regularly. She hadn’t kissed him in over five years.

Dimitri’s lower lip trembled, and he cursed himself for appearing so weak before her. “You can’t even promise me that.”

“I promise you I won’t die tomorrow,” came Byleth’s immediate response, clutching onto Dimitri’s face. He raised one hand and leaned it over one of hers, keening into her touch.

“Say it once more.”

“I promise, Dimitri, I won’t die tomorrow. I will do everything I can to stay alive, if that’s what you want.”

Taking in a shuddering breath, Dimitri nodded, leaning into her warm hand even more. Had she always been this warm? Her thumb ran over his lower lip and he froze at the contact.

Byleth smiled weakly. “Sorry.”

“No… I didn’t dislike it. It just… surprised me.”

Byleth’s smile warmed and she ran her thumb over his lips again. They hadn’t changed; they were still plump, and a pale colour and she imagined they probably still felt the same; velvety and just a little chapped. She remembered how he used to kiss her, shyly but with want and very clumsily, just like any other inexperienced teenage boy. The memories caused a warmth to rise to her face.

“Do you remember… when we used to kiss at the back of the classroom?” she said, stifling a giggle, speaking quietly, as if her words desecrated the holy walls of the cathedral.

Dimitri coughed, caught off-guard by her comment and his one eye opened. He tried to lean out of her touch and suppress a laugh. “You can’t be thinking about that at a time like this. We are about to go to war.”

“I know, which is why I remembered it. The good times, before any of this happened.”

Dimitri was silent and then spoke quietly. “I do remember.”

Byleth smiled a little brighter, seemingly illuminating the chamber. “I remember how timid you were approaching me, asking such a thing.”

“Ah, please don’t remind me…”

Her fingers caressed his cheek again and she kneeled closer to him, shuffling between his legs to rest her elbows against his thighs as she cradled his face. “Your face was flushed so red your blush went up to your ears.” Byleth brushed some of Dimitri’s oily hair behind his ear and tugged at the shell teasingly. “Exactly like right now.”

Dimitri brushed her hand away, pursing his lips and frowning with embarrassment. He hated that she made him smile; he felt like until Edelgard was dead, he wasn’t allowed the privilege of happiness and yet, here she was, reminding him of his younger self acting on such childish desires, bringing a smile to his face.

“Please, Byleth… not now…”

“I remember how you pressed your lips against mine so hard our teeth connected.”

Rubbing a hand against his head, Dimitri groaned. Byleth was laughing more openly now, pulling him down so that his forehead leaned down to hers. She gazed up at him with her brilliant green eyes, staring into the hollow one with the heavy purple bags drawing them down.

They were silent again. Byleth spoke again.

“You are allowed to be happy, you know.”

“I’m not sure if I agree with that.”

Tutting, Byleth drew up and pressed her lips in a chaste kiss to Dimitri’s. His lips did feel exactly the same as five years ago; velvety yet chapped. He blinked, astonished and then crumbled. He gripped her head forcefully and pushed their mouths together in a messy kiss. Her fingers instinctively flew to his chest, tangling into the mass of furs of the cloak wrapped tightly around his broad body. Byleth moved her lips against Dimitri’s with a gentler fervour than which Dimitri gave her who was hungry and animalistic.

His teeth bit at her lip hard and he tasted copper. Kissing over the wounded lip, he apologised profusely between breaths. His fingers tangled into her lush jade hair and it was as soft as he remembered; he could tell it was silky even though his heavy gauntlets. His nose was pressed against her face with the force of the kiss and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Byleth allowed him to invade her mouth, hot tongue rubbing all around and caressing against her tongue and teeth, trying to remember what she used to taste like.

“D-Dim… _mmh_…” Byleth moaned, feeling his teeth against her lips once more. She was afraid he’d made her bleed more and so managed to pull back from the heated kiss, panting into his open mouth.

“Hah… I’m sorry,” he laughed and she kissed along his mouth, pecking at the corner and against his chin and jaw.

“No; I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t been thinking about this too.” Byleth’s lips moved up Dimitri’s strong jaw, to the crook between his ear neck. She sucked softly and breathed into his ear. He curled up slightly, just like he did when he was a teenage boy and she chuckled softly.

“You haven’t changed. You react the same as you did then.”

Dimitri let out a gasp. “Don’t… say, h-hah!”

Byleth licked her tongue over Dimitri’s ear, sucking his lobe into her mouth. She breathed cold air against it and felt him shudder; yes, he reacted _exactly_ the same.

“After five years, I can’t believe your ears are still so sensitive,” she mused, trailing her lips down his strong neck, kissing and rubbing her tongue over his skin. It tasted salty, unwashed, and yet she didn’t care. Without realising, he tilted his head back a little, hands finding respite gripping her upper arms, fingers bruising her skin.

“It’s because I haven’t had y-you around to torture me so,” Dimitri spoke, cursing his nervous stutter. Byleth’s lips settled on what little neck she could find above his heavy armour, kissing and running her tongue hotly over it.

“Do you remember,” she said, raising one of her hands to rub her finger in a slow circle against his neck. “When I left my first mark on you. All those years ago.”

Dimitri groaned at the flashback. “Yes… Sylvain teased me relentlessly about it.”

Byleth laughed and sucked hard on the spot again. Her tongue lapped at the sensitive skin, earning soft moans from the prince above her. She loved how he was melting beneath her touch like he did when he was seventeen years old.

“How about I mark you again?”

“I… w-would like that.”

She hummed against his throat, choosing a spot to suckle on. Her teeth grazed against his skin and he shuddered underneath her again. Her mouth was searing hot against his skin which was riddled with scars and cuts but hadn’t been marred by a lover’s painful bite in so long. It was a different type of pain, one that he had yearned for and he didn’t realise how badly he had needed it until her teeth sank into his skin a little deeper and Byleth sucked even harder, drawing the blood to the surface. Her tongue moved in hot circles as she massaged the abused skin, pulling back, satisfied with her work.

“Maybe Sylvain will tease you again, hmm?” she laughed.

Dimitri cursed and tried to hide his face. He could still feel the scarlet blush tainting the tips of his ears and it was undoubtedly spread across his cheeks and down his chest too. He was just grateful for the low moonlight in the grand hall.

Byleth began to unbutton her mantle, letting it fall down her shoulders. The gold metal adorning it clinked throughout the hall, echoing loudly until it was ringing in their ears. She unbuttoned the heavy golden crest hanging from her neck and set that down atop her mantle on the ground, massaging her sore shoulders. All the while, Dimitri stared at her, mouth going dry as she removed her uniform. 

She stopped and then laughed at his expression.

“You still make the same expression when I strip, too,” she said, running her hands over the top of her breasts.

Dimitri swallowed and shifted closer to the edge of his seat on the lopsided pew, reaching out to hold Byleth’s body. The cold steel burned against her skin and she hissed when he cupped her breasts.

“Must you compare everything I do now to back then?” he said.

She laughed and guided his hands to the sides of her chest, urging him to squeeze her plump breasts together. “Mmhm. You haven’t changed and I like that.”

Dimitri groaned watching her cleavage deepen. Her breasts had grown considerably since the last time they had met. She had been around him for several months now, commanding, dining, instructing, but he hadn’t noticed how much bigger her chest was until right then with the heavy weights in his palms.

“You’ve changed here… and I like _that,_” he grinned boldly. She returned the smirk and took his hands from her chest to tug the gauntlets off, letting them clatter loudly to the church’s floor. His unchained hands immediately returned to her breasts, massaging and squeezing enthusiastically. He could only imagine how his teenage self would have reacted to the sight before him; his professor on her knees, blushing and nibbling at her lower lip as he massaged her huge chest.

“Do you remember-”

“When you used your breasts on me for the first time? Yes, I remember that. _Vividly._” Dimitri interrupted Byleth and she smirked, flicking her tongue over her lips hungrily. They both seemed to arrive at the same idea and so he continued to toy with her breasts, still confined to her shirt as she undid his trousers quickly, hands skimming over the growing bulge.

A part of him was thrumming with guilt for indulging his body in such wasteful activity but a much larger part of him was throbbing with desire for his former professor’s hands to be all over his body.

Byleth undid his trousers just enough, took out Dimitri’s cock and exhaled through her mouth, surprised by its size and hardness. It too, had grown over the five years. Perhaps he was a little bit different from before. She wrapped both her hands around it, one above the over and massaged it, drawing up and down in long, slow motions.

“O-Oh… Byleth… that feels good,” Dimitri breathed, suddenly yanking Byleth’s undershirt up so that her heavy breasts came free. They almost bounced with the upward force he ripped her shirt with and so when they came back down, they heaved against her ribcage, hanging low and plump. His mouth went even drier as he drank in the sight before him.

“Hmm… does it?”

“_Y-Yes…_” he gasped, hands sinking into her breasts. They almost swallowed his fingers up and they were considerably heavy: how she managed to battle and perform her regular duties with such weights on her chest, he’d never know. All he knew in that moment was that he wanted to plunge himself between them so badly he could barely hold himself back.

“Byleth, you are… truly beautiful…” he said, pushing her breasts up and together so that the cleavage was deep. She let out a gasp when he let her breasts go and they bounced once more. He growled lowly in his chest, fingers attacking her nipples, pulling at them almost cruelly. Her hands squeezed around his cock when he pulled particularly hard.

“_Ah!_ Dimitri… gentler, please…” she cooed. He nodded, massaging the abused nubs with his thumbs until a hand on his abdomen forced him to lean back. He supported himself on his palms, watching entranced when Byleth moved in closer, as close as she could between his legs and heaved her breasts into his lap. They were a considerable weight against his upper thighs.

“Would you like me to… do this again?”

“_Gods,_ Byleth, yes… yes, please…”

She hummed and using her hands, encircled Dimitri’s pulsing cock with her tits. He positively moaned at the snug warmth wrapped around him. The head of his dick peeked out from her cleavage and wept, pre-cum spotting already. She tutted and wiped a finger into it, drawing it to her lips, savouring his taste. He would explode any moment if she didn’t hurry up.

Byleth held her breasts in both hands and started to move them up and down, making sure to hold them tight so they wrapped around his cock tightly. Dimitri’s head rolled and eye fluttered shut when she started to move. He allowed her to take all control for the time being, moving her breasts slowly and steadily, massaging his cock for all it was worth.

“How is it?”

“Better than a-anything… Gods, Byleth, what you d-do to me, ah…” he breathed incomprehensibly, beginning to babble as lust clouded his brain and tampered with his ability to think or talk straight. She grinned, looming over his cock and let saliva roll down her tongue until it landed on his tip. His hips bucked up at the hotness dribbling down. She drew her breasts up and lubed up her cleavage with her own saliva, moving a bit quicker now.

Soon, Dimitri’s hips were bucking up in desperation. His lusty cries were reverberating around the destroyed cathedral’s hall, but he didn’t care any longer. Byleth’s breasts around him felt heavenly, as if it were a divine gift from the goddess herself, milking him closer and closer to his release.

He couldn’t take it any longer and hunched forward, almost looming over her and grabbed her tits. He pushed them together impossibly hard so that his entire cock was almost suffocated by her chest. She gasped, shocked with the roughness and he started to thrust up into her tight breasts. Biting her lip, Byleth whispered dirty nothings up to him, now with her hands free to card through his dirty hair and pull at it roughly.

“Do you like it…? Do I make you feel good…?”

“Byleth, _Byleth_… it feels so good… y-you… h-hah, _oh,_ fuck…” The curse fell freely from his lips, blaspheming the holy ground in which they were consummating their love even further. The sound of his hips slapping and meeting Byleth’s breasts was echoing sharply too though both didn’t care for the embarrassing noises.

Byleth’s tilted her head upwards and kissed Dimitri again, sliding her tongue into his mouth, exchanging saliva hotly. She was almost bouncing with the force of his thrusts into her chest and she whispered against his lips.

“I want you to cum, Dimitri… just like you did back then… all over me, _cover me_ with it…”

That was it: seeing stars, Dimitri erupted between her tits. He staggered, hands stilling and no longer pumping her breasts but Byleth wasn’t about to let that happen. She took back control, milking every single drop from Dimitri’s pulsing cock as it spurted out across her chest, lost in her cleavage, painting her neck and collarbones white too.

He whimpered when she let go of her breasts and his sticky half-hard cock was exposed to the cool night air. He’d definitely need to bathe now, though he had been putting it off for some time now. Byleth’s delicate fingers ran through the mess on her chest, scooping some of his thick cum up and putting it to her mouth. Dimitri whimpered, suddenly weak.

“Hmm… you taste the same too,” she grinned.

Dimitri scowled and was about to tuck himself back into his trousers when Byleth leaned forward and took his half-hard cock back into her hand. Locking her gaze with his, she put the whole thing into her mouth in one movement, sucking and rolling her tongue over it. She lapped up the salty residue, swallowing it and let her eyes shut as it rolled down her throat.

“Gods, Byleth… what are you doing to me?” he half-laughed, rubbing his eye and his head with his palm. She swallowed again and laughed, allowing him to collapse back against his seat, tilting his head to stare through the hole at the starry sky.

“I’ve missed these times… I’ve missed you.”

Dimitri exhaled through his nose quickly. “I’ve missed you too.”

Byleth pulled her shirt down over the sticky mess without a care and donned her mantle and heavy crest once more, extending a hand down the prince. “I think we should take a bath. Care to join me?”

Dimitri sighed for a moment and then took her hand, legs wobbling slightly. “I suppose a bath is long overdue.”


End file.
